Navigating a hierarchical structure in computer-readable content can be difficult as the depth of the hierarchy increases. For example, some electronic books (e-books) and other digital content can be arranged in a defined structure and can include a table of contents reflecting the structure. Some users may wish to navigate to different sections in an e-book based on the table of contents to find relevant portions of the e-book. For applications where the display size is small (e.g., displays on smartphones and tablets), it can be difficult to fit or view the table of contents. Some applications may allow a user to navigate from one screen to another to view different portions of the hierarchy. These conventional applications, however, often do not provide a user with a sense of the users position within the hierarchy and often do not provide the user with an easy and efficient way to go back in the table of contents hierarchy.
While applications exist that allow user to move through hierarchical structures associated with computer-readable content, features which provide enhanced navigation with improved usability remain a desirable objective.